Everything You Want
by xSweet Allure
Summary: My first song fic to 'Everything You Want' by Vertical Horizon! Pointless fluff, there really is no plot to it... After defeating Naraku, Sango decides to go back to Kuronosuke....trust me, it's not what you think.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Everything You Want**

"Can someone please tell me _why _we're going to see this guy again?" Inuyasha dragged behind Kagome, stealing a glance at her every few moments.

Kagome tilted her head towards Inuyasha, cupping a hand to the side of her mouth. She whispered lowly, "Sango feels obligated to visit Kuronosuke." Kagome let a disappointed sigh escape her slighted parted lips. "After all," she continued, "we did just defeat Naraku. Sango says she needs to do this."

Behind her, Miroku excluded himself from the group. He stared blankly at his right palm. There was no black void to dominate it. The ominous curse that had once threatened his very life-well- it had been lifted. So…why wasn't he happier about it? Miroku turned his gaze from his hand, to Sango. He noted the redness of her cheeks, the way the afternoon sun played across her brown locks of hair. Miroku noticed a faint sparkle in those enchanting hazel eyes. He took in everything.

The group halted at the gates. A solider asked the reason for their visit, but it was all just a slur of words to Miroku. He heard the giant doors to the castle creak open, allowing them entrance. But Miroku had no memory of admittance.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"There's Sango…" He smiled, letting it spread freely across his face. "Why, she's gotten even lovelier since our last encounter."

Kuronosuke took a deep breath, placing one foot slowly in front of the other. He then took a step, then another, until he was standing directly in front of Sango.

"Kuronosuke." Sango said shyly.

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

"Sango, it's been too long!" He laughed softly, taking a strand of her hair and letting it fall through his fingers.

"How have you been?" He asked gently, making Sango's surface shiver with tiny bumps of gooseflesh, as Kuronosuke's warm breath fanned her skin.

"I'm…I'm just fine." Sango's eyes widened, nervously focusing on his charming face. She took a step back, feeling her knees start to buckle. She placed a hand on her right arm and began rubbing it, slowly. "It's nice to see you again, my lord."

Miroku looked toward Sango hopelessly. He changed his gaze to the sand below his feet. He understood. If Miroku no longer had the kaazana on his hand, a hole once filled with emptiness, he now had that same hole… acting as a parasite on his heart. He knew- that was a curse…only Sango could break.

"…If you don't mind, Kuronosuke, I'd like to wash up." Sango's sweet voice snapped Miroku back into reality.

"Of course, Sango. Whatever you wish."

Like a gentlemen, Kuronosuke escorted Sango into the castle. Miroku felt his fists clutch to his sides, as he noticed Kuronosuke drape an arm around Sango's waist. Then, violet eyes watched distressingly as the couple disappeared into the quarters, letting Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippou follow behind them. Reluctantly, Miroku caught up. Kirara twined herself back and fourth between the monk's legs, purring as if to give him some form of comfort. He picked her up and started stroking the feline's silk smooth head. "Thanks, Kirara. I appreciate it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Here's a towel for when you are finished. But don't rush, Sango. I'd wait forever for you." Kuronosuke grinned and Sango inwardly groaned.

'_Can't he just leave?'_ she thought, accepting the towel and swinging it over her shoulder. "You are too kind."

She watched him nod and slide the door shut. The steam swirled up from the water, and Sango lightly placed her body in it. She drew herself half under the wash, letting her nose touch the surface of the liquid. Sango finally felt relaxed. Everything was done. Naraku was defeated, Kohaku was safely residing in Kaede's village (for the time being) and everything was normal for once. But as far as everything feeling _right,_ Sango was at a loss.

The water droplets slid down her back, unable to wash away her scars. But her scars were from the past, and now she was looking towards the future. What was preventing her from living a life with Kuronosuke? He seemed perfect and he certainly loved her. But deep within the caverns of Sango's mind, she knew a life with Kuronosuke wouldn't give her pleasure. She felt like she was waiting for something, she just couldn't figure out what it was.

_  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kuronosuke…they're beautiful!" Sango giggled happily.

Miroku choked on his food as Sango took in the heavenly floral scent. She was _enjoying _this! Kuronosuke then fed her some corny line about Sango making the flowers jealous with her beauty. Sango blushed and stood up quickly, in order to fetch some water to put them in. Miroku followed her out.

"He's so sweet…" Sango said, brushing the soft sakura petals against her cheeks. "They're pretty, aren't they, Miroku?"

"Well, actually-" Miroku began, before getting cut off in mid sentence. He watched as Sango tenderly placed them in a vase full of water.

"Come here, Miroku! Smell them! They smell as if they've been coated with honey!" She motioned her hand for him to sit beside her. Miroku obeyed, coming down on both knees to take a whiff. However, his nose strayed from the flowers and started to inhale the scent of Sango's hair. He assumed she had barrowed one of Kagome's enticing shampoos. This one smelled of berries, and Miroku was far more interested in the sweet scent of _her_, than he was any flower.

"I can't believe it; I've never been given flowers before!" She turned to face Miroku and was inwardly flabbergasted when she felt Miroku's lips softly capture her own in a chaste kiss. Quickly, as if ashamed, Miroku pulled himself from her, acting as if he was being repelled by some unknown force.

"I'm sorry, Sango. Forgive me, I shouldn't have done that." Miroku whispered, sprinting back into the castle and regaining his present seat. Kuronosuke picked up on the flustered look of Sango's face, as she walked back into the room. She placed the vase back on the table and finished her rice in silence.

"Sango, would you mind taking a walk with me after your meal?" Kuronosuke spoke in a tone, uneasy.

"Not at all…" Sango looked to him and then to Miroku, who was fidgeting around with his chopsticks. Turning her head in Kuronosuke's direction once more, she gave him a small smile. Sango was secretly pleased, when she noticed Kuronosuke blink in surprise.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miroku watched from a far as Sango and Kuronosuke walked hand in hand up the bridge. The birds chirped merrily, making Miroku spiral down into a further state of depression. He paced back and fourth nervously, tapping his finger tips together once in a while. Miroku could hear their faint chatter.

"Sango, you must know that I care deeply for you. I waited so long for this day to come, when you would finally return to me." Kuronosuke gazed at Sango as she stared out over the lake.

"Kuronosuke, why do you love me so much? When we first met, I was a demon slayer fighting a bear youkai with my family. I am far from lady-like, and yet…you still believe that I have captured your heart. How is that possible…?"

Sango's breath caught in her throat as she felt Kuronosuke's chin rest in the crook of her neck. "Sango, you are unlike any woman I have ever known. I admire you for your strength and utter-most confidence. You are ideal in my eyes."

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say   
_  
"Nobody's ideal…"Sango gasped, feeling the backs of her eyes burn with unshed tears. She turned to face him.

Miroku continued to watch this, until he couldn't anymore, sulking off into the shadows.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

"Sango…" Kuronosuke spoke gently, cupping her cheek affectionately.

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for  
_

"Kuro…Kuronosuke?" Sango tried to back up, stumbling over her own feet. Voluntary, the maiden squeezed her eyes shut. She gripped the bridge railing tightly and waited for what she knew was coming. Before long, Sango had received another touch of flesh, leaving a tingling sensation on her jaw.

She lifted her hand up to her mouth and traced the area Kuronosuke and just kissed. Allowing herself to cry, Sango fled.

'_Forgive me Kuronosuke…' _she thought, desperately to herself. The scenery around her seemed to rush by as Sango continued to run. Her heart felt like it was about to pound right out of her bosom.

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return _

Panting, Sango pushed open the sliding door. She saw Miroku sitting there, playing with Kirara. Hearing the door snap shut, Miroku stood up to meet her. There was concern showing clearing in his violet orbs, once he had noticed Sango's flushed body.

"Sango! Are you all right?" Miroku's voice rose slightly. "Did…did that _thing_ do something to you?" He captured her in a tight embrace, although Sango's arms were limp underneath him.

She trembled slightly in his hold. "No…no Miroku. Kuronosuke didn't do anything." Sango snuggled herself into his robes, enjoying their sudden closeness. Sango obviously did not catch the 'thing' comment.

Miroku loosened his grip in relief. "Oh…my apologies then."

Sango asked quietly, "Could…could you hold me just a bit longer? Like you were just a minute ago?" She wrapped her arms around Miroku's torso in an attempt to keep him near.

Miroku nodded, and stroked her hair. There were footsteps outside the door, unheard by the two, for they were too caught up in the moment to recognize much else. The sliding entrance left a small gap, allowing someone to peer through it. They heard Shippou playing with his toy top on the castle step, Inuyasha bickering about something to Kagome and Kirara prancing about chasing after a butterfly. _And they just ignored it_. Sango and Miroku would let them spy on them just this once. Miroku placing a finger under Sango's chin and brought her mouth to his in a time stopping kiss. Sango allowed Miroku's tongue to trace delicately over her lips and enter her embouchement. Miroku would not waste this opportunity to proclaim his love to her. He would savor Sango forever.

Kuronosuke watched with an aching heart. He knew Sango truly belonged to Miroku. But it still hurt. It hurt like _hell_. But Kuronosuke loved her, he wanted her to be happy, and if this is what his love desired…

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

_**I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you...  
**_

"Be happy…my Sango."

_**and I don't know why **_

THE END!

Yeah, it's short, and a bit rushed, but I wrote in in an hour so whatcha expect? Mindless fluff, although, I feel slightly sad for Kuronosuke now. But shhh! The song is what's doing it!

I guess Sango's return to Kuronosuke was to tell him that she has fallen for Miroku, and that she belongs to him. But seeing as Kurono-baka was so charming, Sango got side-tracked along the way. Doesn't really matter though, she still ends up with the right guy!

Mikomi Taisho


End file.
